Saving Susukino: Chapter 1
by Luxurien
Summary: [Events up to episode 23], About two years have passed since the Apocalpyse, Minori is rising as a leader in Akibara, while Shiro and the round table are trying to balance Susukino which is under a dictatorship.


Log Horizon fanfiction, Rating M, Title: Saving Susukino

Shiroe x Minori, and others,

Synopsis: [Events up to episode 23], About two years have passed since the Apocalpyse, Minori is rising as a leader in Akibara, while Shiro and the round table are trying to balance Susukino which is under a dictatorship. Ctrl+F "xxx" to skip straight to the M rated scenes, some chapters may not contain M rated scenes. Chapter 1 does not contain any, and is more of an introduction to the changing world.

Chapter 1: The situation in Susukino

"When the expansion pack that created this world was created, there was also an expansion to increase levels. What if other players have gained 30 levels beyond us? We need to catch up if we want to maintain our position in Akibara." Naotsugu said, seriously. Naotsugu was rarely serious, however recent rumors of Susukino had him worried enough to confront Shiroe, who he was sure had a plan.

"Ever since we managed to get automobiles in this world, travel has increased and we have discovered new lands, however we haven't discovered a single place to train at our levels, nyah. Where do we start, nya?" Nyanta said out loud what everyone was thinking.

"Well we can't just do nothing, that's for sure." Henrietta said, while adjusting her glasses slightly.

A silence fell among the group. The cresent moon alliance's Marrielle and Henrietta were meeting with the members of Log Horizon to discuss the rumors among the People of the Land. Susukino was known as the "dark place" and the People of the Land refused to go there. According to rumors, adventurers were using the People of the Land as slaves, and there was a caste system with a single dictator.

The adventurers were following this system, and Susukino was one of the few places were there was no innovation. Most other areas in Japan had advanced with technology, some with the help of Akibaru, and others on their own. Heck, one group had even sailed and successfully arrived in the Chinese servers!

Most of the major cities in Japan with adventurers had joined an alliance, with their own form of government represented in the Japanese Allied Adventurers (JAA), while the others had their own agenda. Those with a representative in the JAA also had trade routes with the People of the Land and commerce in these areas flourished. Krusty was the Round Table's representative in the JAA, but no one doubted Shiroe as the "shadow king" of Akibara.

Despite Minori's efforts to show the public of Akibara that Shiroe was a good person, his character was shrouded in mystery for many.

"I'll need some time to think about it." Shiroe broke the silence. The group understood when to leave Shiroe be, and disbanded, but Akatsuki stayed behind.

"My lord, has something happened?" Akatsuki asked. She had noticed Shiroe acting unusually reserved lately.

"Ahh, of course not. You worry too much, Akatsuki." Akatsuki wasn't convinced but she let it go. There was a knock on the door and Minori entered.

"Shiroe, I have some reports I would like to discuss." Minori said, in a formal way. She had been rejected by Shiroe in the past, and had since completely changed things. She began to immerse herself in the world and had leveled up to 70 already. Her skills as a strategist were quickly catching up with Shiroe's and she had one thing he lacked – the desire to communicate with the people. She was a great leader, and had the support of most of Akibara's residents.

"What kind of reports?" Shiroe asked.

"The semi annual goblin event was avoided successfully by a party just a few hours ago. Akibara's defense has been impacted by the number of adventurers leaving to explore other lands, some naval guilds have been at sea for a month or more. The upcoming festival is predicted to bring some back, but not permanently. Finally, the number of outsiders (People of the Land) who have come to Akibara for refuge have increased. They have given quests to defeat the tyrants at Susukino and it has had no positive effect, no adventurer has come back." Minori paused between each topic to judge Shiroe's thoughts, but as usual his eyes gave away nothing.

"AKATSUKIIIIIiii" Henrietta jumped into their conversation and grabbed the unwilling Akatsuki. "I need your help with some very important things, come with me." Akatsuki was dragged out of the room while Shiroe and Minori watched, thinking that some things never change. Two years in this world was exhausting, a lot of players had given up on their home world. Some had forgotten it. Yet, Henrietta was as cheerful as ever. Morale overall however, was at an all time low.

"Minori, you've been taking care of a lot of things here while I was busy." Shiroe said, thinking about how he had gone to study world changing magic in the magical library. He had learned a lot about the world, and thought he may have finally figured out how to reopen the portals that were broken the first day. While he was gone, he had left Minori in charge.

"I learned from the best." Minori said with a smile.

"Thank you." Shiroe smiled. Minori had grown quite a bit in the past two years. He was impressed with who she had become. The character had even grown. When Elder tale was just a game, the characters never changed. However, the characters were now aging. Minori's hair had grown and she was taller. Her breasts had also visibly grown to adulthood, something which definitely did not go unnoticed by the men of Elder Tales.

"Minori… Do you want to go on a vacation, together? Just the two of us?" Shiroe was considering a day long break for a while now. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wondered what was wrong with him. He wanted a break for himself, so why was he inviting Minori? It was too late now though.

"A vacation? Where?" Minori asked, visibly surprised.

"There is this hot spring we can get to with the griffin, I haven't told anyone else about it yet… It's a small island where I built a log cabin."

"I didn't know about it…" Of course not, Minori felt stupid. He just said he didn't tell anyone. "But I definitely want to go with you! I could use a break from all this." Minori realized she hadn't had a break in over 6 months since she had started taking over the duties that Shiroe previously held in both Akibara and the Round Table.


End file.
